mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Erroria/Gallery/Seasons 1-4
Season one Call of the Cutie Princess Erroria and Piña Colada at the party S1E12.png|Princess Erroria's cutie mark is a pink flower. Princess Erroria id S1E12.png|Her cutie mark is a feather. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pounce S1E12.png Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png Fillies dancing S01E12.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Fluttershy looks at the cloud ring she has to cross S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy flag waver S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy spinning S1E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png|Among the race audience. Amazed crowd S1E23.png Season two Lesson Zero Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Can you see her? No? Well, that's because she's an Alicorn. Luna Eclipsed Pinkie Pie chicken costume cluck Facebook preview S2E04.png|Dressed as an Astronaut Granny Smith follows the fillies S2E04.png Spike startled S2E4.png|In the middle. Spike calming down S2E4.png Trick-or-treaters S2E04.png|In the middle...AND THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! Spike holding the candy bowl S2E4.png Pipsqueak going through S2E04.png Pipsqueak Pirate 1 S2E4.png Pipsqueak 'Ever!' S2E04.png Spike following Twilight S2E4.png Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie and foals quickly donating S2E4.png VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png|Screaming at top of their lungs. Fillies standing in fear S2E4.png Pinkie Pie acts like a chicken S2E04.png|Pinkie Derp. Pinkie Pie Chicken acting like a chicken S2E4.png Ponies depressed S2E04.png Pipsqueak 'would be my very last' S2E04.png Zecora 'don't you fret' S2E04.png Zecora 'not over yet' S2E04.png Mayor talking S2E04.png Mayor scaring the foal S2E04.png Spike 'for me' S2E04.png Sisterhooves Social Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png|The race is on! Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Ponies running S2E05.png Ponies getting up and over the crates S2E05.png Sweetie Belle with empty tub on head S2E05.png Sweetie Belle putting the tub down S2E05.png Sweetie Belle bouncing the apple into the tub S2E05.png The Cutie Pox School S2E6.png Students gathering around Apple Bloom S2E06.png Princess Erroria and Cotton Cloudy impressed by Apple Bloom's moves S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 4 S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop around her neck S2E06.png Apple Bloom 'thanks, everypony' S2E06.png Cheerilee looking at the watching students S2E06.png Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png Cheerilee 2 S2E6.png|Cheerilee disapproves of Princess Erroria's wings in Lesson Zero. Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png Cheerilee 4 S2E6.png Class S2E6.png Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom happy from her new talent S2E6.png Apple Bloom holds the hoop with the tip of her tail S2E06.png Class Air S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 4 S2E6.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Fan Club S2E08.png Noi excited S02E08.png Snips Objects S2E8.png Rainbow Dash Appearing Before Fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash with Princess Erroria S2E8.png|Princess Erroria with Rainbow Dash. Ponies waiting for an autograph 2 S02E08.png Hearts and Hooves Day Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png Town Square exterior 2 S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie PieJumpS2E18.png Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png Jumping rope S2E18.png Window ponies 3 S2E18.png Confused background ponies "toupee?" S02E18.png Hurricane Fluttershy Filly Fluttershy falling down S2E22.png Cloud splash S2E22.png Summer Flight Camp Taunts S02E22.png|Teasing Fluttershy. Ponyville Confidential Diamond Tiara looking out through the window S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara watching Princess Erroria through the window. Season three One Bad Apple The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Apple Family Reunion Apple family approach the cart S3E8.png Apple family sitting in the cart S3E8.png Hayride cart pulling away S03E08.png|With wings. Apple family having a rocky ride S3E8.png Apple family cart speeds down the road S3E8.png Rainbow of fruit bats 2 S03E08.png Ponies impressed S3E08.png Bat Attack 2 S3E08.png Ponies jump off the cart S3E08.png|Apparently she was too scared to come back for the group photo. Poor Princess Erroria. Just for Sidekicks Ponies at the train station S03E11.png Games Ponies Play Mane 6 at the Empire train station S3E12.png|Wait, where have I seen this before? Magical Mystery Cure Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Ponies march happily through Ponyville S3E13.png Season four Pinkie Pride Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Cheese kicks a box S4E12.png Cheese presents a hippo S4E12.png Ruby Pinch and Princess Erroria sliding on accordion S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich with party cannon S4E12.png Simple Ways Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Filli Vanilli The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png The foals impressed S4E14.png The Ponytones going backstage S4E14.png Spa ponies happy S4E14.png Twilight Time A tree forms S4E15.png|Twilight now isn't the only pony who imagines this filly as an Alicorn! Foals running S4E15.png Line of ponies S4E15.png Foals behind the window looking at Twilight S4E15.png Twilight eating while foals behind windows look at her S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight and taking pictures S4E15.png Foals hiding back S4E15.png Foals staring S4E15.png Foals super-excited S4E15.png Foals looking at the Crusaders S4E15.png CMC cut ribbon at Pipsqueak's lemonade stand S4E15.png Foals outside Diamond Tiara's front gate S4E15.png Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Twilight addressing foals in the library S4E15.png Foals cheering for Princess Twilight S4E15.png Twilight "thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E15.png Twilight looking puzzled at the CMC S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Pipsqueak "that's MY scooter!" S4E15.png Scootaloo dismantling Pipsqueak's scooter S4E15.png CMC about to demonstrate what they learned S4E15.png Scootaloo assembling scooter S4E15.png Scootaloo riding assembled scooter S4E15.png Scootaloo's scooter falls apart S4E15.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ponies getting ready S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Cutie Mark Crusaders on the train S4E19.png Leap of Faith Spectacting ponies overhead shot S4E20.png Inspiration Manifestation Pinkie bouncing in front of Carousel Boutique S4E23.png Equestria Games Earth pony mare covers Princess Erroria's ears S4E24.png |index}}